Gladiateur
by IdeaLise
Summary: Le roi veut que ce soit lui qui gagne, il a parié sur lui. S'il perd c'est un homme mort. Harry sera un homme mort. Mais quand il apprend qui est son adversaire, il a bien envie de fuir. Le prince, rien que ça ! S'il gagne, le futur roi le tuera, s'il perd il est mort. Oui, Harry rêve de fuir. Corrigé.
**Disclamers :** **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais moi aussi je suis déçue XD**

 **Sinon cet OS est un PWP de Drarry où Harry est un gladiateur. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc,**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **(on se retrouve en bas ;D)**

* * *

 **La Mort Ou La Fuite ?**

 **H** arry tournait dans sa tente comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il avait apprit qui il allait affronter. Il se demanda qu'elle décision prendre dans un choix comme celui-là ; la mort digne du roi, la mort par vengeance du fils ou sa fuite lâche ? Indécis, le souvenir sur la découverte de son adversaire lui revint en mémoire :

 _« - Alors, voila ! C'est lui ton futur adversaire ! Tu vas combattre contre le fils du chef. Tu en as de la chance ! »_

 _Son ami roux, Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il disait ou quoi ? La grimace qu'il avait fait à sa phrase ne l'avait pas interpellé ?! Il allait se battre contre le fils du roi ! Le futur roi, celui qui, sûrement, le ferait crever s'il avait le malheur de gagner !_

En plus son air froid était insupportable ! Ce type était imbu de lui même ! Ce type : Draco Malfoy ; coureur de jupons, beau, blond, riche, fière, con, hautain, riche, mais surtout, le fils du roi.

Roi qui soit disant passant, était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait parié sur lui et que s'il perdait, il le ferait écarteler…

Donc, qu'il gagnait ou qu'il perdait, au final, il mourrait. Que la vie était chouette (Hedwidge) avec lui ! Sa dernière solution était la fuite, mais il hésitait. Sa fierté de gladiateur en prendrait un coup ainsi que son propre amour-propre : la fuite, c'était la lâcheté. Et Harry n'était pas lâche, loin de là, il était le plus courageux de tous et le meilleur des gladiateurs ( C'était pas lui qui le disais, seulement tous son entourage. Il avait finit par y croire lui aussi. ).

Comment faire dans ce cas-ci ? Fuir mais perdre son honneur ? Mourir en dignité ? Ou crever par poison ? Harry n'avait pas envie de mourir, il était jeune, voulait profiter de la vie, avoir des gosses et toute la ribambelle de choses que les gens normaux font.

Il continuait toujours à tourner en rond, quand son parrain et tuteur vint le voir pour lui dire : « C'est maintenant que tu vas affronter le futur patron ! ». Auquel, il avait répondu, comme le trouillard qu'il n'était pas mais quand même un peu du coup, qu'il allait d'abord pisser. Son parrain avait rigolé et lui avait demandé de ne pas être trop long.

Voyant une chance de vivre, même si c'était comme un lâche, Harry se saisit de l'opportunité. Et parti en courant par la sortie de derrière. Il ne voulait pas fuir mais son envie de vivre ainsi que la peur de mourir, l'avaient plus que convaincus. Il parcourut la ville, où pas un chat ne traînait, étant tous à l'arène.

Harry faisait des pas rapides, mais ayant fait du sport presque toute sa vie, il savait comment ne pas s'essouffler trop vite. Et c'est d'un bon pas de course, qu'il arriva aux portes de la ville. Craintif, que les gardes de la porte ne le voient, il longea le mur silencieusement et disparu dans la forêt sans être remarqué, il l'espérait.

En traversant la ville, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait laissé son glaive sur la table. Il se fustigea mentalement mais ne rebroussa pas chemin, il était trop tard pour revenir. Maintenant, il se sentait démuni, n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre de l'argent, en gros il était fichu… Mais vivant. Il se dit de positiver, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Dans la forêt plus que calme, il entendit retentir la corne d'alarme (oui, j'invente de nouveaux objets) et se dit qu'il était plus que temps de s'en aller, loin, très loin. Il recommença à courir en entendant le deuxième appel. Il passa par un chemin inconnu pour lui -et il était sûr, ses frère d'armes aussi- puis dissimula ses traces. Il grimpa dans un arbre, le plus touffu, et attendis pendant une heure. Sans glaive, il ne pourrait pas se battre.

Des pas souples mais nombreux se firent entendre. Harry retint son souffle, jusqu'à qu'ils aient finis d'inspecter les lieux. Il descendit et se dit qu'il allait devoir faire plus attention maintenant. Après avoir parcouru un peu plus de 1 km, il s'arrêta, un peu épuisé.

C'est vrai que pour juste un combat, ils mettaient beaucoup d'entrain à le retrouver, certes poser un lapin au prince, ça ne se faisait sûrement pas, mais là tout de suite, ça l'emmerdait prodigieusement. Et c'était presque de mauvaise humeur, qu'il atteint l'orée de la forêt, il eut vraiment envie de rebroussait chemin, mais avec tout les gardes dans les environs, impossible. Et pourtant impossible de passer la plaine de hautes-herbes à découvert. Dernière solution : y aller en rampant… Bon, ça serait un peu ridicule mais la plaine était assez courte jusqu'à l'autre forêt.

Et c'est avec un regard honteux jeté dans toute les directions pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'il se coucha par terre et rampa jusqu'à la lisière de l'autre forêt. Il se releva plein de boue sur son armure. Il s'en enleva autant qu'il put et surtout enleva tout les insectes écrasés.

Il passa sa journée à bouger dans tous les sens, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière… Surtout d'avant/arrière quand il y pensait. Trempé de sueur, affamé, épuisé, il n'avait qu'une seule envie ( Baiser ? ) : dormir ! Faire un bon somme dans son lit. Mais malheureusement, il se trouvais dans une forêt qui donnait des lueur inquiétantes dans la tombé de la nuit, pas qu'il ait peur mais quand même, toute ces pièce de théâtre sur des gens qu'on tuait dans des forêts, ça pouvait faire devenir parano.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche, et se plaça face au danger, qui se révéla être un lièvre. Le lièvre, tout confiant s'approcha de lui sans crainte. Harry un peu vexer de s'être fait avoir, l'ignora en mettant sa tête vers le ciel. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais, cette présence était réconfortante. Et ce fut plus serein qu'il continua sa route, bizarrement accompagner d'un lièvre.

Un autre bruit. Derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, aux aguets. Un buisson qui bougeait, des feuilles qui tombaient. Non, derrière l'arbre. Des pas qui marchaient sur des feuilles et des brindilles. Harry le dos courbé, les jambes écartés, près à se jeter sur ses agresseurs de la seule force de ses membres. Et enfin, la personne bougea. Harry plissa ses yeux et ne vit rien, ni au dessus du buisson, ni derrière l'arbre. Surpris, il se détendit et se redressa légèrement.

Bientôt, un autre bruit se fit entendre et Harry se rendit compte que le lièvre avait détallé. Il prit un air blasé par l'abandon total de l'animal. Pour en revenir au bruit, il s'arrêta et Harry vit des yeux jaunes d'un loup derrière le buisson, il s'inquiéta quand il entendit un grognement derrière l'arbre puis tout autour de lui. Cerné, il se replia sur lui même, la nuit rendant les yeux plus jaunes, donc plus flippants.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne, le loup de l'arbre sorti de sa cachette et s'avança à un mètre de lui et le toisa. Puis sans un bruit, il se retourna suivit de sa meute qui hurlèrent quand ils virent qu'ils avaient cerné la proie pour rien. Leurs pas s'estompèrent bientôt on ne les entendit plus. Après u petit moment, Harry continua sa route sans compagnon, dans la nuit, plus méfiant maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais été autant sur ses gardes, guettant tout ce qui bougeait, totalement paranoïaque avec bien sûr les frissons qui remontaient le long du dos et la démangeaison à la base du cou, que donne la sensation d'être observé. Il ressentait tous ça en même temps que son cerveau carburait en images de tortures et allait avoir pourquoi mais le tortionnaire psychopathe avait la tête de Malfoy junior.

Maintenant, que l'aurore était arrivée, la lumière rosée et jaune donnait aux arbres des couleurs féeriques. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas du matin comme lui, c'était sa première fois. L'envie de lever les bras en croix, de fermer les yeux et de continuer à marcher tout en profitant du levé de soleil, se fit trop forte mais il s'arrêta, ayant trop peur de se prendre un arbre dans la tête.

Il rouvrit ses yeux fatigués, et sentit son ventre grogner. Il se massa le ventre d'en un signe d'apaisement, mais continua à marcher, il savait que la frontière serait sa liberté… Peut être pas sa liberté mais en tout cas il ne sera pas un mort en sursis, et ne pas crever valait bien se voyage exténuant.

Et ce fut presque avec étonnement, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la frontière. À la fin de la forêt se trouvais un monde totalement différent, avec des cultures différents, de la nourritures différentes. Son rêve d'enfant revint, partir, explorer le monde, devenir un grand voyageur. Après, plusieurs sourires nostalgiques, il avança un pied, s'apprêta à franchir cette foutu frontière quand il sentit une douleur aiguë derrière le crâne puis il vit floue et noir. Il c'était fait assommer.

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

Il avait un sacré mal de tête, sa tête pulsait affreusement. Et c'est d'abord en plissant les yeux qu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas, il était revenu dans sa ville, mais par contre ce n'était pas sa maison. Non, c'était de quelqu'un de plus haut gradé. Peut être un conseiller, mais que faisait-il chez un conseiller ? Mais, le plus important était qu'il faisait nuit, il avait peut être une chance de se libérer de ses liens et de se réchapper.

Une porte s'ouvrit qui le fit détourner les yeux de la fenêtre et apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus de scandale. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite aussi tôt (ou tard) **(1)** mais comme ça il pourrait savoir ce que l'on avait décider pou lui. Une chevelure blonde reconnaissable apparu dans l'embrasure.

 _On vous avez dit qu'il été gay ? Non ? Comment ça se fait ? Bon, maintenant vous le savez… Reprenons._

« - Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, tu es bien attaché. Dit Draco après, avoir vu Harry se débattre.

\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Je suis ami avec un chasseur de prime. Il t'a pisté et retrouvé puis ramené, ici. Dit Drago après avoir rigolé (rire très doux remarqua Harry).

\- Et maintenant qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

\- Mon père m'a laissé choisir ta punition. Qui, j'en suis sûr te plaira autant qu'à moi ! D'ailleurs, elle commence maintenant. »

Draco s'avança vers le lit, qui devait sûrement lui appartenir, puis monta dessus. Il grimpa ensuite sur Harry, qui n'était pas peu choqué. A vrai dire, son fantasme sur pattes de toute ces années, venait de lui faire des avances pendant qu'il était attaché. Situation inespérée me diriez-vous.

Draco à peine vêtue d'une tunique dorée, l'enleva tout de suite et dévoila sa nudité en la jetant à côté du lit.

Pour Harry, bien que c'était excitant, le fait de se faire prendre ( Lui, un gladiateur ! ) ne lui permettait pas d'être totalement dans l'ambiance, il décida de lui demander qui y passerait, quitte à casser cette ambiance.

« Même si mon père désapprouverais, je préfère me faire prendre. Mais techniquement je serai au dessus. Rajouta malicieusement Drago ( Mais où était passé le blond hautain ? ) »

Drago commença à enlever le haut de Harry qui l'aida de son mieux sous le sourire du blond. Il arriva jusqu'au biceps. Après, il s'attaqua à la jupe qui pouvant s'ouvrir sur le côté, partit loin, dans un coin inconnu de la pièce. Drago se mordit sensuellement ( On est un Malfoy ou pas. ) la lèvre puis détacha les pieds du brun. En remontant l'embrasser, l'érection du blond se frotta sur celle du brun et il se déhancha dessus pour plus de friction. Harry mourrait d'envie de le plaquer contre lui mais ses entraves l'en empêchaient. Et c'est avec un grognement réprobateur qu'il mordit la lèvre du bas du blond jusqu'au sang.

Ce qui au lieu d'énerver le blond sembla l'exciter plus qu'autre chose. Il se la lécha, puis revient embrasser Harry pour lui faire goûter son sang. Plusieurs échanges buccale ainsi qu'une branlette de la part de Drago plus tard, Harry s'impatientait, n'ayant pas put jouir, car pour reprendre les mots du blond : « Je me montrerai intransigeant, Harry ! C'est une punition, voyons ! Je ne te laisserai pas jouir ! »

Le brun se demandait quand est ce qu'on pourrait avancer dans la punition, parce que là, c'était plutôt de la torture. Et Harry lançait des coups de bassins pour lui faire comprendre son impatience. Impossible qu'il demande quelque chose à un homme qui le maintenait attaché. Draco sembla comprendre le message et s'avança avec un sourire sadique ( Ah ! revoilà le blond hautain ! ) puis mit son cul devant la face de Harry, qui bien que mécontent de son sort, obéit à l'ordre muet et élargit l'anneau de son mieux avec seulement sa langue **(2)** sous les gémissement du blond. Blond qui se contorsionnait le dos dans son plaisir, mais il sembla revenir sur terre et s'éloigna du brun puis lui dit malicieusement :

« La punition est à ton goût ? »

Autant le dire franchement, il se sentait un peu humilié de lui obéir comme ça, mais tant pis le jeu en valait la chandelle. Drago commençait aussi à s'impatienter, car il mit -il avait fait exprès de bien s'exposer aux yeux d'Harry, qui le trouvais de plus en plus sadique- directement deux doigts dans son intimité et les bougea rapidement, étirant vite, il sembla aussi un peu oublier le brun et ne se rappela de lui que quand il grogna son prénom de plaisir.

« Impatient de la mettre ?

\- Dépêches toi !

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. Bougonna le blond en faisant le bouche en cul de poule (image mental exceptionnelle).

\- Malfoy !

\- J'ai un prénom magnifique ! Utilise le ! S'exclama le blond après être revenu s'asseoir sur lui.

\- DRACO !

\- Inutile de crier, je t'entend tu sais ! Dit le blond en caressant le bout du nez du brun.

\- Si je me libère, je fais un meurtre par ton trou du cul.

\- C'est si gentiment dit, c'est que t'es un romantique, toi !

\- Je te veux maintenant !

\- Demandes gentiment avec un « s'il vous plaît majesté que j'aime plus que tout ! » Répondit Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Apparemment, le mythe du prince qui n'est pas content quand il n'a pas tout ce qu'il veut est fondé.

\- Répondit l'homme au prince qui le maintenait attaché comme un vulgaire chien. Se moqua Drago.

\- Puis-je te prendre ?

\- Avec « s'il vous plaît, majesté que j'aime plus que tout ». Ne l'oublies pas, il est très important ! Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas m'enfoncer la bite dans les fesses, dans ce cas… Mais saches que je serais vexé !

\- Puis-je vous prendre s'il vous plaît, majesté que j'aime plus que tout !

\- Avec plus de conviction et non avec un air désespéré !

\- Putaaaaaaa ! Pourquoi tu t'enlèves ?! Beugla Harry en voyant le blond s'enlever après ne s'être enfoncer qu'une petite seconde.

\- Tu ne m'a pas remercié.

\- Je ne diraaaa, encore ! Non ! Non, ne t'enlèves pas ! Merci ! Merci ! »

Harry pensa tout de suite qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez caressé tout à l'heure. Le visage du blond était extatique de le voir à sa merci et il en profitait pour faire de petit déhanchement sur sa prostate. Harry, lui, agitait la tête de droit à gauche en poussant le plus possible ses hanches. Mais rien n'y fit, jusqu'à que miracle Drago en ait marre et se soulève de plus en plus rapidement tout en se serrant plus fort et Harry ne put s'empêcher ( C'était plus fort que lui. ) de jouir.

Il redescendait de son orgasme quand il sentit le vent rafraîchir la sueur accumulée par les entraves maintenant enlevées. L'orgasme bien loin et avec un Draco un peu mécontent qui se branlait mais qui fut arrêté par Harry qui l'assit sur ses jambes et le pénétra d'un cou sec, le faisant hurler son prénom en jouissant.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et ne le prit que plus fort. Draco hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et le brun prenait un malin plaisir à le faire crier encore plus. Si quelqu'un était passé par là et les avait entendu, il aurait cru entendre des animaux jouer avec le lit. Lit, qui d'ailleurs faisait des grincements inquiétants mais les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

Draco jouit dans un hurlement plus fort que les autres par le coup de butoir de Harry qui parti après lui, délicieusement serré dans l'antre. Et c'est avec épuisement, qu'Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos avec toujours Draco dans ses bras, qui dormait déjà, épuiser. Harry sourit et s'endormit à son tour.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et impossible de se rendormir. Il passa quelque temps à observer Draco endormit qui fronçait quelques fois les sourcils de façon comique et avait un léger filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Harry le trouvais adorable et mignon, enfin comparé au con imbu quand il était réveillé.

Se lassant de le regarder, il se leva sans le réveiller et enfila la première chose qui passait : la tunique de Draco donc. Bien que trop petite, il avait la flemme de se pencher pour ramasser un autre vêtement, il parti donc juste habillé d'une tunique trop petite pour lui et sans chaussures.

Il se baladait, n'ayant jamais vu le palais de nuit, qui était magnifique, éclairé par les torches qui lançait de raies de lumières sur les colonnes et les murs. Le jardin qu'on pouvait voir sur les nombreux balcons, était munis de petites reflets colorés que la lumière reflétait sur les fleurs. Il sorti de son balcon et vit une salle ouverte encore allumée. Il jeta un petit cou d'œil et vit Ron qui discutait avec deux autres personnes. Il allait s'approcher quand il comprit que la conversation parlait de lui et de Draco.

« - Tu crois qu'ils ont finis ? Demanda une voix masculine, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de son parrain.

\- Je connais mon fils. Je suis sûr que non. Répondit une autre voix masculine, qu'il identifia à celle du roi.

\- Moi, je dis qu'ils ne l'ont fais qu'une fois. Dit Ron.

\- Avec Harry ?! Il ne doit pas le laisser dormir une seule seconde depuis tout à l'heure ! Et ton fils doit crier grâce ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Je n-, commença le roi. »

Harry s'arrêta là et reparti en comptant exécuter la suggestion de son parrain, elle lui plaisait bien. Il retourna à la chambre du blond en souriant. Ne se souciant plus du château, ni de son jardin, ses pensées tournées vers Draco.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et trouva son prince assis sur le lit, qui l'attendait sagement. Pendant qu'il fermait la porte, Drago, lui, s'avançait jusqu'à lui. Arrivé à son niveau, il l'embrassa tendrement puis plus sauvagement. Harry le plaquait contre lui, une main sur une fesse et l'autre contre la nuque. Harry descendit des lèvres rouges cerises pour le cou laiteux. Mais le blond s'arracha à son étreinte et se dirigea vers le lit à reculons tout en lui disant avec son doigt de le rejoindre.

Il était sur le point de le toucher, que le blond lui dit : « Maintenant que la punition est terminée, passons du bon temps ensemble ! »

 **Fin.**

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite aussi tôt (ou tard)._ ( **1)** En plus ça fait le jeu de mot « tôt ou tard ».

 _Il lécha l'anneau de son mieux avec seulement sa langue._ **(2)** C'est fou ce qu'on se sent démuni sans ses mains !

* * *

 **Un review s'il vous plaît ! Donnerez-vous des reviews à une pauvre mendiante comme moi ?**

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne savent tout simplement pas quoi mettre, je vous propose d'écrire lequel, entre tout les persos, avez-vous préféré ou bien détesté.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis,**_

 _ **Léchouilles Baveuses,**_

 _ **Écrit à la Plume.**_


End file.
